


Merry Christmas

by Nievia



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cinnamon candles, Decorating, Drinking, Eggnog, Fluff, Hanzo didn't think his boy would be home for christmas, Holiday Season, Hugs, Jesse is a big softie, Kisses, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Presents, Slight Snowball Fight, Snow, Spiked eggnog, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: It's Hanzo's first year celebrating Christmas with his boyfriend, Jesse McCree. The only thing is, the cowboy was called off on a mission and doesn't know when he'll be back.For McHanzo Week 2016!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the final McHanzo Week 2016 installment (the prompt this time was "holiday season"). I know it's a short one but honestly, I like it anyways. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Keep in mind that this is not beta read. If you see any errors or mistakes please let me know!

Hanzo weighs the gift in his hands, eyeing the shoddy wrapping job. He knew he should’ve taken it to a shop, but his pride had gotten the best of him. It was his first year celebrating Christmas, and McCree had helped decorate their shared house only a week before he was called on a mission. He still hadn’t returned, and it was already Christmas Eve. Hanzo turned his attention to the cinnamon scented candles lit on the coffee table, to the warm lighting of the fir tree tucked in the corner. He and McCree had bought and hung the ornaments together and shared a few glasses of spiked eggnog while they decorated.

The wrapping of the presents under the tree reflected the colorful lights, glittering and just _begging_ to be ripped open. Hanzo scowled. He had even bought horrendous matching green and red sweaters with his boyfriend -- one of which he currently wore. But there was still no word from Jesse McCree.

So distracted the archer was, he didn’t hear the door click open or notice the tall figure in the doorway. There was a blur of white and a soft crunch of snow as a snowball landed perfectly on top of one of the candles, effectively stifling the flame. Hanzo jumped, almost dropping the gift in his hands when a familiar accented voice cursed behind him.

Hanzo whirled, eyes wide when he saw none other than Jesse McCree standing there, his bag dropped on the floor next to him, his nose red from the nip in the air, and a wide grin on his face. Hanzo stuttered, blinking, trying to find the right words but all he managed was “What are you doing home?”

McCree spread his arms out, still smiling that golden smile, “What, no hello?”

Hanzo’s cheeks flared red and he crossed his arms. _Too late to turn back now._ “That _was_ my greeting.”

Jesse let out a hearty laugh (one the archer missed dearly), reaching Hanzo in a few long strides and scooping him into his arms. “You’ve never been good with words, so how ‘bout you show me how much you missed me instead?” He teased, pressing cold kisses all over Hanzo’s face until their lips met. Hanzo slid his arms over the cowboy’s snow-dusted shoulders and sighed against his lover’s lips. McCree pulled away slowly, a lazy smile on his face.

“You are freezing, Jesse.” Hanzo whispered.

“I was out in the snow.”  
‘  
“You will get the whole house wet -- _Jesse!_ ”

McCree buried his face in the archer’s neck, the snow in his hair melting and dripping onto the two men and the floor. Any complaints Hanzo had died on his lips when the cowboy hummed. “I missed you, Hanz.” He muttered, arms tightening around his boyfriend’s middle.

Slowly, Hanzo placed a hand in the man’s hair, running his fingers through the tangled, wet mess. “I missed you too, cowman.” He kissed the top of his head, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
